Firefox One-Shots
by FireFox09
Summary: Okay here is the side story to my Firefox: Shinobi Hero Story. I will add more as time goes on! Rated T for language.


_**Firefox One-Shot Part 1**_

_**Introduction to Normality**_

Julie Power was trying to read her book but lately she just couldn't concentrate with Jack and his friends in the house making too much noise. Katie and Alex were with their parents so she was trying to pass the day.

It's been a week since she was shot by Baron Strucker the former head of Hydra and she was happy that due to the physics of their powers that they got from the Kymellian Alien a few months ago as long as all four of them a near each other any wound that they receive will be healed.

So in two days not even a scar remained… Although it was probably due to Gamakichi's healing techniques. How a toad can use healing techniques was beyond her but she wasn't going to question it.

Speaking of Gamakichi none of them have heard from Naruto since that incident… Technically the only time that they spent with Naruto was whenever they were in costume.

'_Maybe I can see what he's doing._' Julie thought as she put her book down and walked out the door heading for the Warehouse.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto sighed as he read through some of the scrolls that Gamakichi delivered to him from Kakashi-Sensei so that way he could improve his Ninja Techniques for when he gets back home. He chuckled as he remembered how he groaned at seeing how many he got.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Ten Scrolls?!" Naruto practically shouted as he looked over them. "Sealing? Taijutsu? Chakra Nature? How can I read these with the time I have these days?!"_

_ "Why not use your Shadow Clones?" Gamakichi suggested calmly. "After all you gain the memories and experience of your clones."_

_ Naruto froze before he slowly turned and looked at Gamakichi at disbelief. "Excuse me?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "What do you mean that I gain the memories of the clones?" Naruto asked as he held Gamakichi up to his face. "Since when?"_

_ "Since that Jutsu was created." Gamakichi told him truthfully. "You didn't know?"_

_ After a few tense seconds of silence Naruto screamed. "__**SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I COULD'VE BEEN A BADASS NINJA IN THE BEGINNING WITH MY SHADOW CLONES AND I COULD"VE USED THEM TO SPEED UP MY TRAINING?!**__"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

So while he read through them he had twenty Shadow Clones each doing their own thing. Some of them were meditating while the others were practicing Chakra Control Exercises. Two others were helping him read since he needed help with it.

'_Maybe a little later I could have my Shadow Clones go to a Public Library to learn more about this world._' Naruto thought with a chuckle before he heard the door to the door to the Warehouse open up so turning he was surprised to see Julie walking in her Civvies but she stopped seeing all of the different clones.

"Uh where's the real Naruto?" Julie asked eyeing them all.

"Over here." Naruto called out raising his hand. "What are you doing here?" He still felt guilty over what happened to her when he took on Hydra so he's been avoiding the Power Pack the last week or so.

"I thought I could see what you were doing." Julie admitted walking towards him. "But why all the clones?"

"Oh." Naruto explained what he learned from Gamakichi. "So once I'm done here I figured I could get some books about this world and learn about it."

Julie was surprised by the many uses outside of combat for the Shadow Clones but she smiled. "Hey do you want to hang out?"

Naruto gave her a surprised look because he didn't think that she would be able at this time. "What about your injury?"

"Oh it healed a while ago." Julie told him. "It's an effect of our powers when we're near each other." Naruto digested that for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Okay, let me get my costume." But as Naruto stood up Julie stopped him.

"Not as Firefox and Lightspeed, I meant as normal kids." Julie told him. "Have you tried to be a normal kid?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really." He admitted with a laugh. "I've mostly been either studying up on my techniques or being Firefox."

Julie nodded before grabbing Naruto's arm. "Then let's go." She said as she pulled him towards the door.

"Hey boss what about us?" One of the Shadow Clones asked. "What do we do?"

"You can train in the Taijutsu techniques that Kakashi-Sensei sent over." He called back before shutting the door.

The clones looked at each other. "So last clone standing?" One of them asked hyped up in excitement.

"**YOU'RE ON!**" They all shouted before charging at each other.

Outside as they walked around Naruto kept getting memories of the clones fighting each other. '_Okay maybe I should've dispelled them before leaving._' Naruto thought in annoyance.

"So where to first Julie-Chan?" Naruto asked forgetting that he wasn't home for a second.

"Chan?" Julie asked in confusion because she had never heard that term before.

"Oh sorry." Naruto apologized sheepishly. "It's a word that people back home used… A suffix if you will for close friend."

"Oh, so it's a part of your culture." Julie realized.

"Yeah, 'Chan' is for girls while 'San' or 'Kun' is for guys." Naruto explained. "The words 'Sama' and 'Sensei' are used for respect to your elders or teachers."

"Your world sounds pretty interesting." Julie admitted. "I would love to see it for myself."

"Hey I promise to show you Konoha someday." Naruto told her with a smile. "I'll even introduce you to my friends… I wonder how they're doing though."

Julie saw that he was getting a little sad so she asked. "So what are your friends like?"

"Well first there's Sakura-Chan… She decided to be an apprentice to Grandma Tsunade our Fifth Hokage also known as Lady Tsunade the Slug Princess."

"You keep saying Hokage but what is it?" But Julie was wondering why she was called the 'Slug Princess' as well.

"Oh Hokage is the leader of our Village!" Naruto had excitement in his eyes. "But my hero is the Fourth Hokage who is said to be the greatest of them all as he faced the Nine Tailed Fox Demon in single combat and succeeded in sealing him away."

'**IT WAS NOT SINGLE COMBAT! I PRACTICALLY DESTROYED THE VILLAGE!**' Kurama roared in Naruto's head.

'_Shut it Fuzz Ass._' With that Naruto disconnected the mental link with Kurama for now as Julie asked another question.

"Wait, the leader of your Village is a woman?" Julie asked in surprise because even though the world was getting better some parts of it were still a bit sexist.

"Yeah… But Grandma Tsunade can literally punch a hole in a mountain." Naruto shuddered remembering the times that he got punched through a wall. "It's a little scary sometimes."

Julie winced at that imagining Tsunade as a freaky monster looking more ferocious tha the Hulk. "So who are the others?"

"Well there's Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Konohomaru, Moegi, Udon, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara."

"You have quite a few friends." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah they're great friends." '_Even though I had to kick at least three of their asses to be their friend._'

"Hey I can teach you about this world if you tell me more about yours." Julie offered.

"Deal Julie-Chan." Naruto grinned at the thought of learning about this world as well as teaching someone about his. "But what do we do now?"

"How about a movie?" Julie suggested.

"Oh man I haven't seen a Movie in a long time." Naruto rubbed his hands together. "So what Movie is there to watch?"

"Well there's one that I've always wanted to see." Julie admitted with a smile. "It's called Twilight and I've read the book before."

"What's it about?" Naruto asked since he's never heard of that book before.

"It's about a Vampire who fights a Werewolf-."

As soon as he heard Vampire, fight and Werewolf Naruto was hooked. "Let's watch it!"

Two hours later he was wondering if he was ripped off because as soon as it made the Vampire guy sparkle he felt like using his Rasengan on the screen… Julie seemed to enjoy the movie but Naruto was wondering when this unusual hell would end.

After the end credits finally came Naruto nearly shouted in happiness but he didn't when Julie said. "That was a good wasn't it?"

"It was… Unexpected." Naruto answered truthfully. '_Never again._'

"So since I chose the movie how about you choose what's next?" Julie suggested.

Naruto thought for a bit. "I would like too but the problem is that I don't know the first thing that we would be able to do in this world." He admitted. "If I was back home I would suggest going to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand or train a bit."

"Do you do anything that doesn't involve training?" Julie asked curiously.

"Not really because I need to get stronger." Naruto said surprising Julie. "To keep a promise."

'_Stronger?_' Julie blinked in shock. '_He's already strong… How strong can he get?_' She waited for Naruto to elaborate on this promise that he wants to keep but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Hey Julie-Chan?" Naruto looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you come to get me by yourself and not the others?"

"Oh…" Julie thought for a bit. "Well the others were busy and I realized that the whole time that we knew you we never took the time to show you how to be normal in our world outside of costume so I decided to hang with you."

Naruto looked a bit relieved. "Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Naruto said quickly.

Julie gave Naruto a deadpanned look. "I've only known you for three weeks and I can already tell that you're lying."

"I guess that I was worried about what happened with Hydra… And I was starting to think that the others hated me for getting you hurt like that-."

"That's not true." Julie interrupted sharply. "Naruto, they will never hate you, as heroes we run the risk of getting hurt or worse every day and with Hydra we were fortunate that my injury was all that came from it."

"Yeah I guess that's true." Naruto chuckled. "So what now?" He asked deciding that until he learned about this world he would let Julie choose.

"How about we go to the Library?" Julie asked. "I can show you some books that you may like."

Naruto shrugged figuring that he could send some Shadow Clones to get information books as well. "Hey, I just thought about something."

"What?"

"Wouldn't your parents worry about you being out without adult supervision?" Naruto asked seeing as how they were seven.

"Oh they work until night most of the time and they trust us to take care of ourselves." Julie answered. "They love to spend time with us but they have to work so they can make money."

"That sounds terrible." Naruto muttered at the thought of working from dawn to dusk.

"It is but it also helps us out whenever we have to be the Power Pack."

Naruto nodded in understanding at that but he shook his head. "Still doesn't make it right." He muttered because he knew that even the Ninja who were parents in his world had time for their family.

He was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't see Julie walking towards a building. "You coming Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "Wait up." He called out as he ran.

**The End**

** Okay so what do you think of the first One-Shot? I plan on making more to add on but I'll happily take requests of what you want to read about. I plan on having Naruto hang with Jack next but I'm a little stuck on what to do with him.**

** Oh and sorry that it's taking me a while to do the actual story because I have writers block… Okay Firefox out-… Hold on.**

** OMAKE!**

Naruto was just getting back to his apartment and he turned on his TV only to see on the News that a guy named Robert Pattinson was in New York. "Who?" Naruto asked himself before it showed the face and he gave a bloodcurdling scream. "**IT'S THAT SPARKLY VAMPIRE!**"

_**~Twenty Minutes Later~**_

Pattinson was minding his own business when all of a sudden his Hotel Door broke down and he looked only to hear. "**RASENGAN YOU SICK BASTARD!**"

**END.**

** Okay now Firefox out! **


End file.
